New Flame
by Don'tChaseWhat'sGone
Summary: Genma had a first choice in mind, but he was never hers. Love wasn't meant for someone so horribly conventional, despite his zero honest attempts. It wasn't like he was going to cry about it, because he could thrive on her unpredictability alone.
1. Wasted

"You should see just how out of it you look from here," A broad-shouldered man of uniform and subtle drawl. One tall drink of water. "Wake the hell up."

Raidō Namiashi scoffed, flustered at their situation. Frosty night air cut through his vest and chilled the bones. "I'm ready to go home."

"To say that out loud, wow," He bit down on the syringe-like weapon he used as a toothpick before flicking his wrist to the wind. "can't you see the importance of what we're doing at this very moment? We're protectin' the whole village from all the evil that lurks in the shadows. You don't see hundreds of enemies headed for Konoha as we speak? No? Yeah, me neither."

"Please, Genma, be quiet." He peered through the darkness, where the sun would rise sometime that morning. Blank. A good word to describe the landscape. Silence was not eerie, merely peaceful nowadays. Regardless, they remained perched loyally atop the tower. Anybody could see everything quite well from that particular, convenient angle.

"Nah, really, I love standing here for hours on end," His tone expressed a certain amount of sarcasm, "what better things do I have to do?"

"Well, sleep sounds pretty good," Raidō said in a matter-of-fact way, leaning lazily on the rail. It was almost useless to keep up with weeks or months or which day it was in their world. Consistent, predictable, uneventful. Life got back to normal fairly quickly. Simply two men doing their job. Guarding the village they had taken sacred oaths to protect. However, it didn't mean they loved every second of it, _all_ the time. Frankly, he didn't always appreciate the sarcasm, either.

"Whatever, I'm starving. Nothing's open at this hour," Genma complained, fantasies of food enough to make him salivate. If he concentrated, he swore that it was possible to catch a whiff of sweet pumpkin broth in the distance. Anything sounded good right about then. Imagined the texture, the flavor, every single detail..

"That bar on the strip should still be open," He crossed his arms, exaggerating the mood by yawning audibly. Clawed at colorless eyes, as if to wipe away the dreariness. He would be considerably more handsome, Genma had decided, without that ugly slash of a scar across his face. Maybe even competition.. "I'm going to bed, though."

"I don't remember inviting you, anyways," The experienced Shiranui removed the senbon from his mouth to better smirk effectively.

Raido copied his friend's sigh, "We'll be here all night, man."

"I need food," He repeated, "Sleep later."

Both stiffened at the presence suddenly upon them, a voice that sounded just as weary; only he really was stuck there. Valued higher than all, especially compared to the two shinobi before him. He was to be guarded at the cost of lives, if necessary.

"I want to thank you gentlemen for staying on such late notice," He donned the garb of Hokage, minus the ridiculous hat. Too professional. White robe, mask, apathetic nature, typical Kakashi.

"No problem, we're here to service the village," Raidō wondered if he heard their conversation, stammering over the issue of how to address his former classmate. Things kept awkward at first, but he seemed to be transitioning into the role well.

"I do appreciate it. Take off for the night. Rest."

"You sure you can handle things on your own?" Genma teased lightly, the obvious nonexistence of their relationship being spotlighted.

"You two have done more than enough tonight," The Sixth meant to compliment them, gazing out into the village with a look of serious contemplation.

He felt the despondent vibe Kakashi was so famous for emanating, the cold stare enough to make him regret asking twice. He couldn't help but think of all the hours he had to spend in that office, locked away with thousands of boring assignments. Enough paperwork to last lifetimes, a prison that also served as a kingdom. Then again, he must have been the most cherished man around. A celebrated war hero, burdened with ample responsibility. Wasn't sure whether to pity or envy him.

"Let us know if you need anything."

"I insist.. go home, please."

He didn't seem happy, Genma noted. For a leader, that is. So he chose pity for the moment.

* * *

With that, the Jōnin found his way to the bar in solitude. Raidō had stayed true to the promise of not joining him, but it wasn't like he needed company to eat food. Now that was a woman thing.

"Another," She slurred, cheek to the counter. "Now!"

Genma leered at the purple head of hair, delicious scents prompting him to take a seat. "Anko Mitarashi.. Getting drunk before sunrise? Alone? Where's the fun in that?"

She picked herself up clumsily, looking at him, but not exactly seeing him visually. She had been there for a while. "Don't ask me questions. I'm done."

"I'm going to cut you off, now, miss Anko."

Her protests manifested into noisy outbursts, cussing the owner with a nasty vocabulary. He ignored her childish mutters as he placed his order. This place was frequented by their generation. It aged into the perfect hangout for Jōnin, once they became old enough to drink. Years ago..

"Why are you here?"

"Well, excuse me," Genma feigned disbelief, as if acknowledging he didn't belong there.

"Why are you here?" Anko asked again, staring at her empty glass with sad eyes before whispering, "this night won't end."

Spitting out the senbon, he tried not to lose himself in a savory taste of hot broth, only paying her half attention. "Came from the tower."

She stole some sips of his drink after hearing that. "Oh. Sorry."

"For what?"

"You had to.. don't guard that son of a bitch."

"He isn't worth it," She said, brash tone hidden under a drunken exterior.. like she knew what she was saying.

Despite being a little stupefied, Genma tried not to let it show. Her personal life didn't directly involve him, but he was not naive. The way she pressed her mouth to his ear in a hushed, secretive fashion during meetings; the way she smiled against his cheek when he looked away. Things that were not characteristic of Anko Mitarashi. The vague, favouring looks she and the Sixth exchanged. He did not care to imagine what went on between them, if anything. Disgusting.

"Not worth it," Ungracefully shaking off her beige overcoat, she used both arms as much-needed props. "not a good Hokage."

He was quiet as she vented, figuring he owed that much. They had known each other for a long time.

"I'm so sick of everybody. I guess it never changes."

He heard her talk nonsense, but to listen was more difficult. He couldn't figure out why she said what she said when not completely impaired, and definitely not in her current state. Something to do with Kakashi. Women were too emotional.

"Genma..." Staying silent going on several minutes, she acted as if she were only seeing him for the first time that night. "you're still here?"

"Yeah, Anko. I'm still here."

If he hadn't had sudden reflexes, he might not have caught her the moment she tried to get up. Standing was a poor choice nevertheless.

"I don't need your help," She wasn't aware of how heavily she leaned on him for support, "I'll get there.. eventually. By myself. Let go!"

Genma tossed enough money to cover both of them, because she would border the brink of unconsciousness sooner than later.

Her head lolled to the side, using his shoulder as a pillow. "You're.. still here?"

"This is exactly how I wanted to spend my night," He grumbled, slinging her coat around his neck.

Of the few times he actually got to physically touch her and she wouldn't fucking remember the next morning. He had hoped in the past she would fall on him in a much more different scenario. Preferably in a more voluntary, sober manner. "You're so damn wasted."

"Where we going?" Anko finally quit refusing, taking the slowest of steps he would allow.

"Back to your place," Genma answered lowly, frustrated with the unlucky task of dragging her back. He gripped her waist with his right hand, holding the other side of her up against him with little effort.

"Or.. we could go back to yours."

* * *

A/N;; Why are all the pairings I want to write for always so unpopular & unheard of, lol. I'm trying something new, anyways. Probably gonna span into a few chapters.. currently working on more than one plot line. Looking forward to everyone's reactions. Happy Labor Day!


	2. Wariness

"Genma Shiranui."

He barely acknowledged roll call, giving the new Hokage his halfhearted attempt at a semi-nod. He wasn't listening because it would take too much brainpower. Even though it was probably some solid stuff that would've been in his best interest to hear.. but whatever. Too. Damn. Early. Had to close his eyes to stop them from rolling out. Shoulders slouched, stifling yawns and groans of boredom. When was the last time he actually got to slept in? Oh, yeah, never.

As Kakashi moved on down the line, his attention wandered, which was no surprise. His attention always wandered around. Jōnin stood neatly in alphabetical order, looking about just as excited as he was to be there. When would it be over?

Genma nonchalantly watched Anko from behind, noticing that she was stuck in between Raidō and Ibiki. He would be lying if he said he was expecting her to show up.

He hated to think of the monumental hangover she was bound to wake up with that morning. Still, as if nothing happened, she aligned herself, uniform and all. Her eyes didn't face straight, he couldn't help but note mentally; they glared a bit downcast while the Sixth conducted mundane business.

Reflecting on the night before, he had to smirk at what a unique drunk she seemed to be. Honest, abrasive, albeit slightly depressing. He liked women of the first two categories. Luckily, those were natural personality traits of Anko Mitarashi.

 _"We're not goin' to my place, we're goin' to yours," His combined responsible and moral side surfaced, finding it hard to balance her weight and open the door. "Dammit, Anko. Give me your keys."_

 _She reacted with laughter, playfully rocking him as he searched her coat. "My place, your place.. wait, whose place again?"_

 _Genma finally pulled them from the pocket, sighing in relief. "We have a meeting in eight hours."_

 _"Never wanna go anyways," Anko breathed heavily into his ear. "Carry me to bed."_

 _Why did she have to hit on him now? When he couldn't rightfully do anything about it? At the worst possible moment when all he wanted to do was go home and rest for the few short hours he had left? Before he would have to attend a painfully early meeting, before going straight into guard duty afterward..? Obviously not his week._

 _"Fuck, you stink like.. desperation and alcohol," He murmured, literally dragging her across the room. Once at the bed, he ordered her to let go._

 _She did the exact opposite, threatening to break his neck if he did not come down with her willingly. "I don't smell nice?"_

 _"No," Genma uncomfortably worked his way out of her locked grip, "and you're not so fun to carry, 'ya know."_

 _"I'm sorry," Anko smiled dangerously through the darkness, stroking the left side of his face repeatedly. She couldn't understand why he leaned away. "Y_ _ou're such a sweet boy, **you** know. And good-looking too."_

 _He never said a word, reminding himself of her mental deficiencies. It would've been interesting to see how sexy she could make things if she weren't incredibly wasted. Why him?_

 _"Don't move," She whispered, luring herself as close as he allowed._

 _Genma reacted then, forcibly shoving her hands away. Why was he there anyway? To feel better about himself? Because he felt bad for her? Honestly, he wasn't **that** bored or **that** starved for attention. They weren't even the greatest of friends. He was no babysitter. What did he care if she made horrible decisions? He had problems of his own. She wasn't in the right mind, and he was done with her drunken, intrusive behavior. In his personal space smelling like liquor and poor judgment, how dare she. "Anko, hell no. I brought you home. I'm fucking tired. __So I'm leaving now. Alright?"_

 _She looked immediately regretful and saddened at his brash actions. "Why?"_

 _"Because you're drunk, and.. well, I'm not."_

 _"Don't you like me?" Anko asked, watching him from her position on the bed innocently. At least one person out of the whole_ _village had to like her, they just had to._

 _"And I don't owe you anything," Genma half-explained, aware that she would not realize soon or even later. He couldn't give voice to the lie he wanted to give. His answer couldn't be no. Either way, he refused to be second choice to any man._

 _"Yes or no?" She begged, and he was able to tell she was feeling either lonely or scared. Or both. Or, more than likely, harshly reeling from effects of alcohol._

 _"I do like you. As a friend."_

 _"Fine," She tugged his arm, and he couldn't bear to physically pull away again. "don't go yet. I won't.. just don't go. Sleep here."_

 _Genma reluctantly settled in beside her, unsure of how to react afterward. He had never seen a vulnerable, sensitive side to Anko Mitarashi. She was least emotional out of all the women he had met. Which he was at peace_ _with up until that point. Did she really have nobody to lean on? Hell, her life had to be heading south if she was desperate enough to ask a guy like him to listen. It was truly his least favorite thing to do. To authority figures, kids, women, people in general. Personal issues were not meant to be seen or heard. That lesson taught him again and again. If anything, though, in a world of early death and conformity, he understood the harsh bite of unwanted solitude._

 _"Why do you act scared?" She asked sullenly, never making eye-contact._

 _"Listen,"_ _He let his palms find the sides of hers that time, and he actually felt bad enough to empathize. "You're crazy, but you don't scare me."_

 _She nuzzled into his chest, "Okay. I wouldn't wanna scare people like you away."_

 _He somewhat awkwardly rested one arm across her lower back. For comfort purposes, of course. He knew it was the perfect opportunity to ask her any question and get an honest answer, no strings attached. But he couldn't bring himself to it. It didn't matter. He could only fantasize about being half as gone as her._

 _But that wasn't what he was there for. He was there to support a friend during an unexpected, inconvenient,_ _unfortunate, consequential crisis._

 _"I promise I won't hurt you.." Anko broke silence after minutes began to pass, face-down on the collar of his vest. "swear."_

 _Genma sighed wearily as her fingers entangled themselves in his hair. "I know."_

 _She closed her eyes, and the hold on him weakened. He would wait for an inevitable slip into unconsciousness before leaving._

 _"I won't try to kiss you without permission again," Anko yawned, sleeplessness finally overwhelming her senses. He felt her smile tickle his neck when she said, "unless you want me to."_

 _Even though the gloomy atmosphere had subsided, he wouldn't go there._

 _"...you smell different than usual," was the last thing he remembered her saying to him. A slightly confused whisper that nearly went unheard. Before he squirmed out from under her and disappeared without trace like a seasoned pro. He knew she had never been intimate enough with him to be familiar with his scent; so she wasn't speaking from experience_ _, unless he had forgotten somehow. No, he would remember a good time if there were one to have. He did some simple reasoning to figure she was speaking of someone else. She didn't really want him. She wanted a distraction in the form of comfort which conveniently happened to be Genma Shiranui. Fortunately, he happened to be a fan of distraction as well. And he was almost okay with it, scary as it sounded. Almost._

"Additional assignments will be discussed individually. Thank you all for attending."

The meeting's abrupt dismissal snapped him out of his dreamy trance.

"How 'ya feeling today, Anko?" He strode over before the crowd got a chance to completely disperse, not stopping to think about stirring her, "well-rested and fresh?"

"Hey," For the first time that day, her eyes lifted and looked less dazed. "I was meaning to find you."

"Well, here I am," Genma had to reach for a genuine smirk, mind racing for explanations he should've known. He wondered if there were scenes of the night she miraculously retained. He knew better than to interfere with others; staying away was so much easier.

She cut to an end, anticlimactically producing his senbon from her vest. "I'm guessing this is yours."

"Nice guess," He tossed his inadequate replacement to the side. Chewed indents of teeth marks were what gave him away. He had been too preoccupied to notice it missing until early morning. It was a long walk home.

Anko extended it disgustedly, as though warning against some type of poison. "It was hanging somewhere in my coat. I learned after stabbing myself more than once."

He couldn't help but laugh at her candor. "Ah, sorry 'bout that."

"I'm also going to assume you're the reason I woke up in my bed and not in a bar closet."

Genma finally snatched it back after her refusal to place it in his mouth became apparent. He even bent over so she wouldn't have to make a legitimate effort.

"You're dreaming," She deadpanned, "and wipe that stupid smirk off your face. Let's not start this."

"Sure seemed to like my face last night," He boasted, steeling his nerves. "good talk, Mitarashi."

Anko didn't respond, fearing embarrassment if she dared to defend careless actions. Instincts told her nothing happened, but who was she to trust her instincts? They obviously turned out to be wrong quite a bit. It would have helped if he cared to fill in the gray areas for her. She was busy puking her guts out till sunrise, and despite reality sinking back in, not a lot from the night before graced memory.

"You should really have your limits figured out by now," Genma made a tsk-tsk sound, fiddling with the instrument hanging from his lips.

"It was no accident."

"Yeah?"

"I knew I had lost control long before you showed up," She tossed her head back, as if proving some unworthy point. She barely remembered him showing up in the first place.

He smirked, timing his revelations perfectly. "I just felt kinda sorry for you, 'ya know. Seemed upset at something."

Anko stuffed her hands in her pockets, face burning. "Don't get any wrong ideas, and for the love of God, don't flatter yourself. I always get.. frisky when I'm drunk."

"I don't know, you really took to me."

"And I'm sure you were completely sober, right?" She rolled her eyes to emphasize critical sarcasm.

He didn't show it, but even the slight defamation of his character hurt. "Actually, I was sober, thanks."

Genma could tell that she wanted to say something else, but looked considerably discouraged after he hit her with facts. She couldn't argue for either side. Even though his goal had not been to tear her down further.

"Nothing happened, Anko."

"I believe you," The kunoichi stared down the concrete, wondering why she was making all the wrong choices lately. She trusted Genma enough to know he wouldn't take advantage of her. But why did she keep putting herself in such risky positions? Why was she more irrational than usual? Why did she want to drive herself into the ground? Why didn't she know when to quit trying?

"You just hit on me until I left," He wouldn't torture her with the unknown, because it wasn't as fun as it appeared. A playful mood wasn't there.

"I bet," She shrugged, ignoring responsibility for reckless behavior. "what else did I say?"

Genma would have loved to hear explanations for some of what she said, but it was hard to believe they would be truthful. "That was it.. Well, except for one thing. I gotta ask. Don't lie."

"What?" Anko became undeniably nervous, hoping she didn't spill some long-lost secret or humiliating stories. She dreaded the seconds building up suspense. His face was unreadable. "Tell me."

"Do you really think I'm good-looking?" _No, it was worse._

Her head smarted when she laughed quietly, fighting a sigh of relief and the pain that came along with it. "I said that?"

As much as he wanted to mess with her, hearing what she really thought would've been nice. Drunk thoughts were honest thoughts, but if not consciously believed, they meant less to him. Anko Mitarashi had taste, confidence, humor, physicality, intelligence, strength.. a lengthy list of the right pickings. All the things he saw in his ideal woman. And if she liked him enough to say so, then maybe he was doing something right. Maybe he would feel better about his decisions. Maybe he would feel worse.. Well, he would at least have the satisfaction of knowing there was a mutual attraction between them.

"Mmhmm," The Jōnin anticipated her answer in a forbearing manner, regretting his question the instant her eyes darkened.

What was the worst she could say? His ego was big enough to withstand one superficial rejection, definitely. And besides, he had dirt on her now. If he were spiteful enough, he might twist her words around to suit himself. He had a real access to dead mysteries and ancient truths. He could dig up a good amount of dirt on anybody if he set his mind to it. So who cared if she said what he didn't necessarily want to hear? Still, he _did_ have enough nerve to ask. The sad part was that his opinion of her was relatively the same. His views never changed much.

At first Genma didn't understand what brought on that deathly glare. Was it that serious of a question? She aimed it in his direction. _What the fuck_? He clearly wasn't getting his answer.

When he finally got the notion to spin around and look behind his shoulder, that was when he saw it.

While not quite as shocking for him personally, it was a pretty compelling sight nevertheless. Among the flock of villagers, meshing in with the tide fairly well.. yet managing to stick out somehow. To her trained eyes, to his indifference. A tall, poker-faced man dressed in civilian clothes, moving about with a permanent air of mystery. Straight sable hair reaching his waist, perhaps the most deceptive abnormality.. Blindingly white skin complemented the rest of his trademark features, and if Genma were just noting from that perspective, he wouldn't find him too threatening.

Anko clenched the rail until her fingertips bled. "This _bastard_."


	3. Wrecked

Genma decided on a whim it was best to shift his focus, tossing a fleeting glance at her covered neck. Pure seethe radiated from her very being, and he could honestly say he wanted no part of it.

Everybody in Konoha knew about her past with Orochimaru. She was a subject of hot interest around the village after his defection. People went off association, and when the temporarily lost, heartbroken young girl was returned from her mysterious journey without reasonable explanation, stories circulated.

 _Well, he left her behind, didn't he? How awful._

 _A runaway who had no idea she was a runaway._

 _She must be something if she was noticed by a Sannin._

 _It must hurt to be abandoned._

 _Poor thing._

Except that was not the Anko Mitarashi he knew. Something gave her an incomparable wit, a confidence, a certain independence. To him, she didn't seem to fit the stereotypical mold of a follower. She was audacious, too brash to accept the dominance of a leader. She seemed much like the type of headstrong individual who made up her own rules. Maybe his first impression had been wrong. Just because his personality never changed didn't mean others had to stagnate.

But when she came back, she didn't like to talk about the spell with her former mentor. Not to her friends, not to the Third, not to anyone. She would play it off with snide comments, convincing herself and others that everything was no big deal. And he didn't blame her, because who would want to believe otherwise? Left in the middle of nowhere because she was thought to be a burden? Manipulated and betrayed by someone you trusted? Let to live with selective memories of a dark past that never told the truth? Where were all the happy endings?

So what exactly was her personality? Anko had to be the most complex woman Genma knew; with a smartass attitude and spicy humor, she was someone he liked right off the bat. A combative, no sugarcoat kind of chick. _Yeah_ , he really liked that. She was different, but not in the trying too hard kind of way. He wouldn't mind being pushed around by an assertive woman every once in a while.

In their generation of up and coming shinobi, he got along with her well enough to become semi-acquaintances. They could tease back and forth, joke about friends and authority figures alike, all the while maintaining a healthy balance of decency and snark. He didn't have to worry about hurting somebody's feelings, and he could be good at that.

Genma often chose her for candid flirting when meetings and opportunities presented themselves, enjoying the attention and smirks he received in return. As they climbed the ranks into superiors, a casual friendship emerged. They were promoted along with others in their class around the same age, and you learn to stick with those you grow up with somehow. Funny thing was, you also learn not to get too attached. Because at the end of the day, friends die. Everything dies, but it wasn't the same. It was a waste of time to get to know someone, let them get to know you, have a connection that you think could last forever.. and then something happens to one of you. A good portion of their class was already dead, but that was a rather depressing thought; he was never one to dwell. Anyhow, they couldn't be strangers even if they wanted to, working in close quarters and going on missions together regularly in teams.

He couldn't help but wonder what went on in the mind of Anko sometimes. She was stubborn, loudly opinionated, and prone to act reckless. If she were taught by someone as strict as Orochimaru, would it not make more sense for her to be clearheaded? Not only that, but she could be downright eccentric when it came to her abilities. But from what he heard, sadism and freakishness played well into the image of Orochimaru. It was rumored she told what she remembered from her journey only to the Third. What she learned, what kinds of training she went through. It surprised some when she stuck with the mysterious skill and techniques she picked up from the S-ranked criminal. But as a teenager with limited patience and time, he imagined how tedious it'd be to start over; he probably would've done the same thing. With less noise and flair, of course.

"He's here," She breathed, a familiar paranoia claiming her mind. Nightmares suddenly became vivid, replaying themselves as if she needed to do something. Like he didn't haunt her dreams enough. " _shut the fuck up._ "

"Orochimaru," Genma stated blandly, watching her reaction with half-lidded eyes. She got worked up too fast. "he's so weird-looking."

"Why?" Anko whispered, refusing to blink, sure he would disappear the second she dared to chance it.

Genma twisted his senbon around, working it between his index finger and thumb. "Maybe he's here to see some old friends."

She bit back her disapproval, anxiety washing over her senses. "He has no business here."

"Can he even _be_ here?" The Jōnin asked out of the blue, repercussions of the war not made fully available to him yet. Were all his past crimes written off just like that? The guy _was_ top of the most wanted list, but none of that really mattered any more. Construction was underway and they needed help, so maybe that was it.

Anko just shook her head in disbelief, sarcastic tone evident. "Ask the village's most beloved Hokage."

He almost felt wires connecting in his brain, not being allowed a long comprehension period. "I'll sure as hell make sure he never comes back, though."

Genma didn't snap out of it quick enough, missing by miles.

She was famous for her decisive, action-taking moves. So even as she flung herself over the ledge, thinking twice wasn't an option. Anko had one objective in front of her, hell-bent on getting there before the opportunity slipped away. Like before. She would get there, hangover and all.

"Damn," He felt obligated to go after her, but he hated the instinctive thought along with the unnecessary commotion. What was she doing? Again, _why him?_ Had she not put him through enough in the last 24 hours? "Anko!"

"Get lost?" The confrontational question was enough to raise eyebrows, but they seemed unbothered by any stares. It sounded more like an accusation.

"On the contrary," The Sannin raised his hands in mock-surrender, smiling a shady smile. When she didn't go on, he was forced to ask out of curiosity, "well.. who brings you to me on such short notice?"

"Orochimaru," Anko warned, using every last shred of will to compose herself. "I'm not fucking around."

Genma landed swiftly beside her then, and even though they were a ways back, it was strange to be up close and personal with the legendary shinobi. He had heard a lot, read up on him, but his expectations were off. The guy was ominous, too creepy for words.. he actually rethought stepping in. He gave her credit for facing a superior opponent. Fortunately, his presence went ignored for the most part.

"You bring yourself?" Orochimaru took a step forward, and he noticed how she stiffened. "I'm touched."

She drew blanks, stunned at the sound of his voice. She didn't know how many times she mulled over what to say, how to go about speaking to him after the last encounter they had. Years passed since she saw him last, their reunion just as unpleasant as before. She wanted to scream and strangle him for all he'd done, make him feel worthless, tell him how incredibly low he was.. but she was frozen in place. By intimidation and fear, a never-ending power he always had over her. There was something about the way he said things.

"I don't think you understand," Anko began, forcing a step forward as well.

"Before you get too bent out of shape.. I hold no resentment toward this village."

"Please, you think I believe that?" She jumped to conclusions, raising her own voice as it to drown him out, "you think anybody believes a bastard like you? Someone loses the motivation to destroy a village overnight?"

Genma kept quiet, conscience urging him to get involved.

She finally found her colorful vocabulary, "So why the fuck are you here? I'm sure if this village needs someone of your kind we'll call. And I find it hard to believe you're even halfway rehabilitated or harmless."

Orochimaru's smile faded into a small smirk, "I don't owe you one explanation."

Anko ordered herself to take a breath, doing her best to hold eye-contact. It was the same air of mystery and instability she'd always remembered. Hateful. Secretive. Deadly.

"The council and Sixth Hokage have pardoned my criminal status personally," He said matter-of-factly. "I know that has to _kill_ you."

"I don't care what they say!" Anko was a loose cannon, "you'll never be innocent! There's a special place in hell with your name on it, believe me!"

"I'm afraid your opinion means nothing," Her former trainer shrugged nonchalantly, unruffled. He could play this game. "not used to that by now?"

"Fuck you and that Uchiha brat stupid enough to revive you."

"You hold onto the past like the loved ones you never had," Orochimaru sighed with fabricated wistfulness, "but I suppose that will never change."

Anko went to form hand signs, about to lunge toward him when she was held back. Genma _was_ prepared that time, actually there to stop her from acting foolishly. Orochimaru was obviously more familiar with her trigger-like personality.

"I'd forgotten how heedless you were," He knew all the moves she could try, retaliating with a predictable white serpent. He wasn't aiming for any real damage. Two of its fangs nicked her wrist before sinking back into the ground; Having been jerked out of range none too gently, she would've dodged more effectively without him holding her back. She wanted to fight. "Dammit, Genma!"

"Enough!" A literal earth-shattering presence stormed between them, establishing a small barricade. "this behavior is inexcusable."

"Looking youthful as always, Tsunade," Orochimaru casually complimented his ex-teammate, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened just seconds ago. "nice to see you."

She shot daggers at him, skinny wine glass dangling from her palm. A clear indication that nobody should speak out of turn.

"We were simply getting re-acquainted, isn't that right, Anko?"

"We won't be discussing this now," Tsunade announced, forever boasting the intimidating authority of the Fifth. Locked in the mode of telling everyone what to do. "Anko, you will come with me at once. Orochimaru, you will stay right where you are. See that this never happens again."

Genma exhaled as quietly as possible, relaxing a bit after the former Hokage fixed him with a nod. "Thank you for stepping in. Glad to know someone around here uses their head."

How awkward. He had never imagined being in the middle of such a hectic scene. Thankfully he got out of it unscathed.

"You're quite the capable little bodyguard, aren't you?"

Brass orbs caught him by surprise, and everything was silent. It was just them. Tsunade dragged Anko away with little persuation. The small crowd that had gathered lost interest when things were broken up.

Genma didn't know how to go about fraternizing with a traitor. Or used to be traitor. Whatever the hell he was. It was the first time Orochimaru had acknowledged his presence through the whole ordeal.

"It's sad how she remains so bitter," His tone was cold and vaguely condescending, "after all these years."

"I mean, can you blame her?" Genma asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He felt nervous being under his stare. He couldn't speak on Anko's behalf, but he did anyways. "she really hates you, man."

Orochimaru assessed the other carefully for a moment, readjusting his wrinkled sleeves. Who was this young man again? He didn't know, and he didn't care to know. Many faces came up nameless to him within the village. The few who stuck out.. were either dead or not speaking to him. "Hatred does not faze me." It never would.

"Maybe it should," Genma bit down on his senbon, unable to get a read on the Sannin. He wondered why so many had blindly followed him, including Anko. There was something wrong on both ends.

"She's slightly unhinged, you know."

He chuckled at that, because he wasn't completely unaware. "Is she?"

"You seem to be friendly with her," Orochimaru gestured to the side, "you should know by now."

"I don't see anybody crazy around here," Genma simpered, looking around slowly in confusion. "just you."

* * *

A/N;; The shaaade. Real talk in this chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys had a nice holiday and a Happy New Years. I meant to update this LAST year ;) haha but no seriously, appreciate the feedback. Nothing but love.


	4. Wrath

She was alone, dusk and quiet against her back. He didn't stop to think if it was right of him to intrude, but he was alone and so was she.

Anko either faked unawareness or ignored him, straightening bare legs over the edge of the asphalt roof. It couldn't be comfortable.. impossible for him to guess how long she'd been sitting. Minutes or hours. It seemed like days before he made the choice to speak. She wouldn't turn his way.

"You good?" He thought that if he asked anything else she might take it as an insult. Sometimes the task of reading people became tiring.

"I'm fine," Anko said offhandedly, without turning around. Something he could have described as nothingness behind her voice. "and you?"

Genma hadn't expected to answer the same question, and she was quick to ward him off with a dismal stare. He stepped back because he shouldn't have stepped forward in the first place. It was an intimidating look, different from before, but intimidating nevertheless. _What's wrong_? _You gonna bite me_? He wished he had the stupidity to ask. He knew already that women like Anko were to be steered clear of. Shrewd, bossy and a little on the crazy side. He saw these signs and chose to ignore them. _Why_?

"I'm just great."

She made a light scoffing sound as she leaned back on her elbows. It was embarrassing to have to go through such a scene in front of someone in her rank. But she was never one care too deeply about another's opinion; except her own, of course. There was something about him. Those cool and all collected, objective eyes.. calm but ever assessing demeanor.. everything she would never dream of being. And as much as she wanted to pin blame on someone besides herself, she didn't. Couldn't hate anyone except herself. Couldn't stand the thought of humiliating herself further. But that didn't mean she was mature enough to get over it.

"Well, I'm not drunk and I'm not getting myself into any more trouble so don't go out of your way."

Gemma tried not to smirk coyly, biting down on his senbon repeatedly. Maybe he should've learned to be less instinctual with his replies, maybe he should've been a little more sensitive, maybe he was too unfeeling.. _Nah_. There was something about a flaring personality. If he had been smart enough to listen and run in the first place, he would have already.

"Yeah, I know how it is. Trouble just finds you, right?"

Anko took in the straight ahead view like he had never interrupted. "Shut up."

"I don't mind helpin' out longtime friends.. You see, I'm a giver."

He tried another angle when she ignored him.

"Did it hurt?"

"What?" She finally got what he meant, glancing down at her wrist. Two insignificant little bite marks. Snake bites were familiar to her, and they barely stung. She didn't even think to bandage it or care to really. They bled so little.. So far from her mind until he brought it up.

"No, no.." She had felt more pain in her dreams. "that bastard can't hurt me. Not now."

"I knew you two went back, but," He would've missed that last part if he wasn't paying attention. Usually he could pick and choose the right moments to pay attention to. Genma couldn't see past her upturned collar, but he knew her curse mark wasn't there. Didn't strain by trying to think too far back. "He's a few cards short of a deck, huh."

"If you think I'm crazy," Anko pulled her sleeve down over the marks, "Orochimaru would knock you the fuck off your feet."

"We go back, alright," She muttered, "I wish he'd just die."

"So you're gonna take him down by yourself with some new skill he's never seen before?" Genma held his senbon as if it were a lit cigarette. "seems smart."

He expected the comment to be ill-received, so he was almost disappointed at her reaction. No smartass remark, no hiss, no mean look, not even a change of facial expression.

"i always thought I'd know how to handle him when the time came," She seemed as though she were contemplating a fall from the edge, "but I don't and I never did."

"Whatta' you mean?"

"It'll never happen," She almost choked early, shaking her head. "every chance I get.. It's like he can see right through me. I can't even get one good hit in because he's always one step ahead, it never changes. There's nothing I wouldn't do.. to see him hurt the way he's hurt others. And it's the same pissed off feeling I get every single time. I never truly get past the fear, but.."

He waited impatiently, hanging onto every word.

"Orochimaru could kill me," Anko admitted with bitter reluctance, "so what is it?! He's had the chance... Bastard just won't do it. He gets a sick satisfaction off of knowing I'm alive and not able to take him out. But I swear I'd have the nerve to kill him. Every dream I have.. I come so close, but it's only a dream. I can't even kill him in my fucking dreams. Do you know what that's like?"

Genma granted her a moment's silence, kneeling on the roof. He was skeptical about sitting much closer. "It's all a game, Anko."

"Not to me," She sighed, running a hand through her matted hair. _Did he think she was a goddamn idiot_? "I can't stop myself. Anything sets me off when it's coming from him. If I were the one... I'd use both hands to wring his goddamn neck.. someone with as many psychological disorders as him getting to roam the village freely..? It won't be long until we're in some trouble."

"It's always a dream, isn't it?"

"This time I can't end it," She whispered, "by waking up screaming."

"You seemed kind of depressed last night," He wasn't sure if he would regret revealing, unsure if she would switch up moods on him.

"I don't know if you think this or not, but your past isn't what scares people away."

"I don't," Anko growled at him for not telling her in the first place, "I _try_ to scare them away. I learned from the best."

"And that curse mark, you lost it right? Quit letting him get to you."

"I'm better off controlling that than my temper with Orochimaru. It's not something I can hold back."

"I see."

"So fuck that son of a bitch and his newest pet," Anko glared at the night horizon, tearing a tile from the roof and slinging it. "like I said today and I'll say it again for anyone who cares. Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him."

Genma couldn't top that, so he eased into a more comfortable position. His limbs were going numb.

Turned out they could both benefit from some silence.

"Sorry for stepping in," He drawled at last, "seemed right at first. I mean, I don't blame 'ya. I would've done the same thing if he said that about my parents."

Anko shrugged, at last hearing what she wanted. "Don't be. I never remember them well."

"Hm," He couldn't think of anything to space out the awkwardness.

"I don't care about that. I'm not angry at you."

"You don't care?"

"I mean, I do, but.. I'm more angry that he was revived through my body. That he'd be dead if it weren't for my past with him. That he gets to be pardoned for all he's done."

"Listen," Genma reminded, "Anko.. it isn't your fault."

"I used to wish he would have killed me when he had the chance. And I'd wonder why he didn't go through with it."

"I hope you don't wish that any more," He stared away from her, a little surprised at himself. "right?"

"Why's that? You would've wondered where I went?" She smirked as though she hadn't just made reference to an unpleasant death. "you would have missed me, huh. Hid a gentle side all these years."

"I would've noticed eventually," He played off coolly, adjusting his headband with a huff. "I'm sure news would spread."

"But no, I don't," Anko said after a few uncomfortable seconds, "I just can't stand his presence in the same vicinity as me. You wouldn't think it'd be too much to ask for."

Genma changed subjects. "He said I was 'quite the capable bodyguard'. Should I still take the compliment and run with it?"

"Yeah, well, don't run too far," She closed her eyes, stifling lethargy the best she could. "I made the mistake of taking one and running with it."

"Hm, well, I'm very in touch with my own reality."

"Really? And I'm not?"

"Sure, and try not drink yourself into oblivion this time," He gave a faint smile to let her know he was joking, brushing her hand with his purposely when he stood. "or at least extend an invitation."

* * *

A/N;; Sorry it's kind of been so long. ;_; .. have any of you watched Boruto? I'll admit after seeing all the bad reviews I was skeptical, but it wasn't half as bad as I expected. Not saying it tops the real thing in no way, but everyone keeps saying it's for the 'next generation'. But here's my thing, you'd have to watch at least part of the previous generation to understand some of the backstory and the relationships of the parents, if they plan on having fillers about it later. I dunno, I just think Shippuden could have run a few more years, lol. I lived through a many fillers.. AND, on a completely related note, what the actual hell have they done to Anko!? I'm literally so done. Lol. I knew she put on a few pounds but the disrespect is real. I figure this is the sole reason FF exists, haha.

Thanks for reading & I'll update way sooner considering the semester's almost over.


End file.
